


Awkward

by Dreaming_in_Shadow



Series: Chaotic Obsessions [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_in_Shadow/pseuds/Dreaming_in_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Kaname is on a buisness trip, Aidou persues his *ahem* "hobby". Unfortunately for the noble, Kaname is back early, with Zero in tow. Hiden in the wardrobe, what secrets will he find? Aidou-Kaname. Somewhat lame ZeroxKaname lemon. Sorta crackish... Oh, and there's an OMAKE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Vampire Knight, nor any of its characters. All rights belong to VK's original creator Matsuri Hino, who is truly a goddess amongst women for the fine men she has provided us with. No profit can or shall be made from this fan fiction. Any original characters or plots that occur in any of my fics, do, however, belong to me.
> 
> Author's Notes - Most of this fic is probably crackish. Certainly the ending. There IS a ZxK lemon, but it's not very detailed at the start and I was tired when I wrote it so it won't be any good... (bad, lazy me. In fact, it's safe to say the entire fic is kind of half-assed due to my being so bloody tired...)
> 
> ...I prefer BDSM anyway! XD lol
> 
> I wanted to focus on Aidou's reaction for the most part, so I guess it doesn't matter. It's meant to be amusing, not a proper lemon. Though there's a little fluffy ZeroxKaname moment at the end!^^
> 
> Actually, it just occurred to me that this is the second fic I've published, and both fics include Aidou suffering at the hands of Kaname and Zero... I guess what Shiki and Takuma said was true: Aidou IS too much fun to tease! XD

When Akatsuki Kain woke up in the morning and saw his cousin out of bed, he just knew the small blonde was going to get himself into trouble. Hanabusa was never out of bed early unless it had something to do with Kaname-sama. And if Hanabusa and Kaname-sama were in the same equation, then the result was disaster. With a capital "D".

Good for him. Kain lay back in bed and pulled the duvet over his head. He wasn't getting into trouble this early in the morning! Even for Hanabusa! And certainly not after last time!

Kain truly had no idea how wise a decision he had just made, as his cousin crept down the corridor towards the dorm president's room. Kaname-sama had gone to meet the senate over something or other, and for some reason had taken Kiryuu. Whilst Aidou wasn't exactly impressed with his wonderful Kaname-sama's choice of companionship, he decided not to question the pureblood's almighty wisdom.

Giving one last scan of the hallway, the blonde noble slipped into Kaname's room and dashed over to the wardrobe in the corner, slinging the ornately carved oak door open and stepping inside. Once inside he grabbed the nearest article of clothing and hugged it tightly, pressing his face against it and inhaling the pureblood's scent. He murmured happily and cradled it as though it was the most valuable thing in the world.

Briefly he wondered if Kaname-sama ever noticed his clothes going missing. Probably. Maybe Kaname-sama didn't care? Or perhaps Kaname-sama was allowing him to keep these wonderful treasures?

Hanabusa doubted the pureblood didn't know who it was, but he liked to think that his mastery of charms was so good that the charm he used hid his scent from even purebloods. Then again, he felt guilty for deceiving Kaname-sama... but for the clothes... for these precious, invaluable treasures...

The noble sniffled dramatically and hugged the trousers he was holding even tighter.

'...are so bloody boring!' Aidou stiffened as he heard a voice approaching. The blonde stiffened further as he recognized the voice as Zero Kiryuu... then almost had a heart attack when he recognized the other voice.

'Do you have to be so dramatic?' Kaname-sama! Aidou felt all the blood drain from his face as he realised the pureblood had returned... and was heading for his bedroom. Hurriedly the noble shut the oak door, trying to ignore his mother's warnings of shutting wardrobe doors.

'Yes, damnit!' answered the prefect, his voice now crystal clear as he entered the room, opening the bedroom door with a loud bang. Inside the wardrobe, Aidou bristled at the hunter's disrespectful tone and words.

Sighing, Kaname made his way over to the foot of his bed and glared at the wall, and more importantly - away from Zero. The ex-human was always angry at him after meetings with the Senate, as if he was doing something wrong. Why? He didn't ask the hunter to come along! He'd even appreciate it if the hunter didn't have to become so unbearably angry about whatever he was doing wro-

'Ah!' a startled cry tore past the pureblood's lips as he felt a hot, hungry mouth press up against the sensitive skin of his neck. A pair of strong arms slid around his waist, holding him in place. 'Z-Zero?'

Upon hearing his Kaname-sama's cries, Aidou attempted to see through the keyhole of the wardrobe, and felt his jaw drop as he saw the prefect nibbling on his Kaname-sama's neck. Nibbling! How dare he!

'Hey, Kaname.' The pureblood shuddered as he heard the hunter whisper huskily into his ear. 'Since I was a good boy, and escorted you to the Senate and didn't complain even once, how about a...' he nipped the pureblood's ear playfully. '...reward.'

Oh God... Turning his head, Kaname moved to capture the hunter's lips in a passionate kiss. 'Mmm... what kind of reward were you thinking of?' he asked, though the lusty look in Zero's eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Back in the wardrobe, poor Aidou watched in horror as his brain tried to comprehend what was going on without melting. Kaname-sama kissed Kiryuu. Kiryuu was hitting on Kaname-sama, and Kaname-sama was flirting back. Kaname-sama was kissing Kiryuu! As if that wasn't enough for Aidou, the blonde almost fainted when the scent of arousal hit the air.

Seemingly oblivious to their audience, the two lovers continued to kiss passionately, fangs catching against each other's lips and their bodies rubbing together intimately. Meanwhile Aidou looked on in semi-horror as one by one their clothes began to disappear - all except (thankfully for Hanabusa) Kiryuu's slacks. Though perhaps the aristocrat's horror was more due to the fact that he couldn't stop his eyes from trailing over Kaname-sama's smooth, perfect, sexy body...

...he honestly should be shot for such thoughts, he decided with a sinking heart.

Zero groaned in disappointment as Kaname suddenly pulled away. All disappointment evaporated quickly however, when he felt the pureblood's finger's sliding down his body. Kaname stopped only when he dropped to his knees. Leaning forward the pureblood allowed his lips to brush against the bulge that had formed in the front of the younger vampire's pants, causing the hunter to shiver.

'Kaname!' he hissed, his fingers tightening in the pureblood's silky raven hair. 'Don't tease me, damnit!'

Aidou's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as he watched his Kaname-sama undo Kiryuu's slacks, pulling them down and freeing the hunter's straining erection. Slowly the brunette leaned forward and began to run his tongue along the underside of the prefect's length, licking it as if it were an ice lolly. Aidou felt as though he was going to faint. Kaname-sama was licking Kiryuu down there! The blonde would never be able to look at pocky ever again! NEVER.

...why was he watching this? Why, oh why, the hell was he still watching this!

But Hanabusa couldn't pull away from the sight. It was as if some invisible pull kept his gaze on Kaname-sama suck- the scene in front of him.

Kaname pressed his lips against the tip of his lover's arousal, slowly moving forward until he'd taken his lover in completely. Both Aidou and Zero seemed to share similar reactions as the pureblood began to suck vigorously on the hunter's length, muffled moans of pleasure escaping his lips.

Both lower level vampires felt as though their faces had just caught fire. Particularly Aidou who was beginning to shift nervously within the wardrobe, finding himself in an awkward position as heat began to coil in his lower body from watching his beloved pureblood.

Said pureblood was rather enjoying himself. He particularly enjoyed the little gasps and moans of pleasure and encouragement his actions wrung from his lover's lips.

Aidou wasn't sure how long he sat there watching the enticing, yet taboo scene in front of him. (A pureblood pleasuring a hunter! And an ex-human at that!) He wasn't sure when it ended either. He was so enraptured by his Kaname-sama that he barely noticed as Kiryuu toppled over the edge. The noble's eyes were drawn to Zero's face just as he reached orgasm, making the aristocrat's face burn an even brighter shade of red.

He really, really didn't want to think about how seeing that added to his quickly forming arousal.

The pureblood continued to suck languidly on the hunter's currently spent flesh, before disengaging himself. Zero's breath caught in his throat as he took in his lover's appearance. Kaname's dark hair was dishevelled from how the hunter had been gripping and tugging it, and apparently the pureblood hadn't caught all his seed because there was a trail of it going down the corner of his mouth... oh God...

Bending over, the hunter grabbed the pureblood's chin roughly and lifted his face up into a rough passionate kiss, savouring the taste of himself on those lips. This pureblood was his. His! In that moment the ex-human's vampiric nature rose to the surface, driving him to claim his mate. Claim him as his so that nobody else could touch him!

The younger vampire's possessiveness seemed to show in his eyes, because Kaname felt everything in him melt into the desire to please his lover. The need to be claimed by him. To belong to him only.

'Get onto that bed,' he growled. Shivering in anticipation, Kaname complied, though Zero pretty much threw him back onto the bed anyway.

Meanwhile in the wardrobe Aidou watched with wide eyes as Kiryuu pushed Kaname-sama backwards onto the bed, and straddled his hips. The expression in the hunter's eyes seemed to suggest that he wanted to almost literally devour the pureblood with his gaze, and Kaname's gaze was no less intense.

'What do you want, Kaname?' asked Zero, his voice low and husky.

'You...' the brunette whispered back. 'I want you, inside of me...'

Inside the wardrobe Aidou shuddered hard. Only in his wildest and sweetest dreams had he heard Kaname-sama say such things... and his voice...!

He saw Kiryuu move to prep the pureblood with his fingers, only to have Kaname stop him.

'No, now,' he insisted. 'I want you now.'

For a moment the darker look in the hunter's eyes faded, replaced with a soft concern.

'Kaname, are you sure?' The pureblood tried not to roll his eyes. Zero was wonderful and caring, and possibly the most wonderful lover on the face of the Earth, but why, oh why did he have to be so damn hesitant?

'Yes, Zero! Now. Take me! Please...'

Zero apparently didn't need asking twice, and a certain blonde noble in the closet clutched onto a nearby coat for support as he watched his beloved Kaname-sama's face turn from discomfort to bliss as the hunter thrust into him, wringing loud cries of pleasure from those perfectly sculpted lips that Aidou had only ever heard in his dreams.

Kaname Kuran was to the blonde vampire temptation incarnate as he lay there, his dark eyes lidded with pleasure while his thick, silky raven locks fanned out around him like a dark halo. The way his lips parted just begged to be kissed...

It seemed Hanabusa Aidou and Zero Kiryuu had some things in common after all.

The noble's eyes were fixed on the pureblood's face, as if some enchantment held his gaze, forcing him to watch as the pleasure on the pureblood's features escalated to further and further heights until finally he reached his peak and Aidou was sure he'd seen heaven itself. Both figures reached their release at the same time, crying each other's names in pleasure before the hunter collapsed onto his lover, panting from exertion.

Smiling softly, Kaname slid his fingers into his lovers hair and cradled his head lovingly. Zero grumbled lightly in protest but did nothing to stop him. For a while the two lay there, until their heavy breathing began to slow to a steadier pace and they seemed to be asleep.

This was a relief to Aidou, who was currently in the most awkward position of his life. Hiding in a wardrobe with a now excruciatingly painful hard-on whilst the two people in the world who you really don't want to know you were there is actually a little beyond awkward, really.

Trying not to whimper in pain, the noble pushed the wardrobe door open experimentally. He didn't want Kaname-sama to know what he'd just seen, but if Kaname-sama woke up before he'd left then he'd need a change of clothes. Which were in the wardrobe he was hiding in. Hence the problem with that plan,

If he tried to leave the room chances were Kaname-sama would hear him and wake up. Or even Kiryuu.

...

...but honestly, comparing his two choices that one was pretty much his only chance of survival.

Noticing the door opening hadn't attracted the attention of either of the two figures on the bed, Aidou began to sneak as quickly and quietly as possible out of the room, trying not to whimper in the process.

To his own surprise, the noble managed to get to the doorway without being stopped. When he turned around to check, he was surprised to see that Kaname-sama and Kiryuu hadn't moved an inch.

He had escaped from the room alive!

The noble allowed himself a quick mental congratulation (Only a modest one, he was a genius after all, it was to be expected.) and then made a beeline for the nearest bathroom, punctuated with muffled little "ow" noises.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Kaname allowed himself an amused smile.

'I think Aidou enjoyed our little display, don't you Zero?' The hunter didn't move an inch from where his head was buried in the pureblood's chest, but Kaname could tell that the prefect was blushing.

'Shut up,' came the muffled reply. The pureblood chuckled in response.

'Well, you certainly put extra effort in for him,' he teased. 'I don't think I've seen you this possessive in a while.' Zero lifted his head up and glowered at his lover.

'Not my fault if the old letches at the Senate are always staring at you like they own you, and aristocrats are always chucking their daughters at you: "This is my daughter, please screw her!"' Angry, and lost in his rant, the hunter didn't notice the look of complete adoration on his lover's face. 'And then there's Aidou and Ruka, what part of "no", don't these idiots get? You're mine. Mine.'

So that's why he's always in a bad mood when we go out... 'I think it's the word and the meaning of "no" they don't get.' Still smiling, the pureblood pressed a gentle kiss against the hunter's forehead, causing Zero's blush and his scowl to deepen as he ducked his head.

'You're very cute when you're possessive, by the way. Maybe we should invite Aidou to watch the next time as well...'

'Will you just shut up?'


End file.
